


live every week like it's shark week

by returnsandreturns



Category: 30 Rock, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Established Relationship, I have too many feelings about this AU, M/M, Meeting the Parents, and Liz Lemon's mothering, this explores approximately none of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Liz Lemon adopts Matt.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to meet everyone?” Liz asks, making a hopeful face at Foggy. “I can take you upstairs to meet Fallon instead. None of us are supposed to be on his set after Tracy caused his last hand injury, but I think I can swing it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	live every week like it's shark week

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched 30 Rock in yeaaaaars but this prompt was so funny that I had to do it. Shameless unedited crack that I wrote in about an hour, honestly, even though I do have approximately all of the feelings about Liz adopting Matt.

“Are you sure you want to meet everyone?” Liz asks, making a hopeful face at Foggy. “I can take you upstairs to meet Fallon instead. None of us are supposed to be on his set after Tracy caused his last hand injury, but I think I can swing it.”

“It’s cool, I just want to see where Matt grew up,” Foggy says, squeezing Matt’s hand.

Liz smiles at him.

“ _God_ , you two are cute,” she says. “I just hope your beautiful relationship will survive everything that you’re about to see. These people are godless animals.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Foggy says, glancing up at Matt, who attempts to smile back but mostly fails.

“It _could_ be that bad,” he admits, wincing.

“I’d stay with you the whole time if I didn’t have to finish script edits,” Liz says. She steps forward to pat Foggy’s shoulder, then pull Matt into a one armed hug, saying, “Don’t let Jenna lure him into her dressing room for any reason, don’t accept any opened drinks, and. . .oh, also, Kenneth has rabies this week.”

“Rabies?” Matt asks.

“It was a whole _thing_ with Tracy’s dogs,” she replies, waving her hand ambiguously as she backs away from them. “It’s fine, just don’t let him bite you or anything.”

“Was she joking?” Foggy asks, slowly, watching as she disappears down the hallway.

“. . .yeah, sure,” Matt says, taking his arm. “Definitely joking.” 

 

*

 

Jenna smiles charmingly at Foggy when Matt introduces him, offering a hand for him to kiss (which Foggy shakes, instead) before she latches on to Matt's arm to drag him around the corner, claiming to need a moment with him in private.

“Matthew,” Jenna says. “I know that you've been tragically blinded, but did you know that you're dating someone. . . _normal_ looking?”

“Normal looking,” Matt repeats.

“Average,” Jenna continues, sympathetically. “Basically Midwestern. I thought I should be the one to tell you, as someone who is equally as attractive as you, if not more so.”

Jenna has never actually hit on Matt, because that would be creepy and Jenna's just kind of. . .well, she's Jenna. Aunt Jenna who drinks vodka martinis for breakfast and brings her boyfriend on a leash to Thanksgiving. She has no problem telling Matt that he grew up to be way more handsome than she thought he would be, though.

Matt would defend Foggy's looks more vehemently, but he can hear Foggy laughing from the other side of the wall, where he can clearly hear every word she’s saying because Jenna has a hard time saying things without turning them into grand declarations.

“I'm okay with normal, Aunt Jenna,” Matt says.

Jenna cringes. Matt can hear it in her voice, going a little tight.

“I told you not to use that word, Matthew,” she says. “I'm basically your cool older stepsister.”

When they come back around the corner, Jenna says, “It was lovely to meet you, but I have to go do kegels while glaring at a picture of Jennifer Aniston's face,” before kissing Foggy's cheek and sweeping away towards her dressing room. Foggy turns to Matt, knocking their shoulders together.

“I can see where you got all of your tact,” he says, cheerfully.

Matt leans in to kiss him, softly, once.

“Just wait until you meet Tracy,” he says, patting Foggy on the cheek.

 

*

 

After Matt introduces them, Tracy crosses his arms and says, “I guess I’m supposed to intimidate you now, because I’m basically Matt’s only real father figure and all.”

Behind Tracy, Matt shakes his head.

“Ever since his real dad got swept away on a wave during Hurricane Sandy, at least,” Tracy continues, gravely.

Matt makes a face, and Liz says, “Tracy, no.”

“Anyway, you better be good to little Matty here, because otherwise someone might have to threaten your family,” Tracy says. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but my boy Kenneth has the rabies.”

“I have heard,” Foggy says, gamely.

“You want your family to be foaming at the mouth?” Tracy asks, taking a step forward.

“I do not want that, no.”

“Then you better watch your step,” Tracy says, then sticks out a hand for him to shake with a bright smile. “Welcome to the family.”

Liz steps in to try to reiterate to Tracy that Matt’s dad was not swept away by any major weather patterns. Foggy lets Matt take his arm and lead him away.

“Do you feel adequately intimidated?” Matt asks.

“I’m really more concerned about this Kenneth guy,” Foggy says. “Shouldn’t he go to the hospital?”

“I think maybe they’re using rabies as a. . .metaphor,” Matt says.

He’s actually pretty sure they’re definitely not using rabies as a metaphor, but, really, Kenneth always bounces back.

 

*

 

"Franklin," Jack says, as soon as they step into his office. "You must know that the only man who can successfully wear his hair at that length and still be worthy of respect is Jesus Christ himself."   
  
Foggy says, "Uh," then leans over to whisper to Matt, "Did you tell him my name is Franklin?"   
  
Matt shakes his head.   
  
"How did he _know_?" Foggy hisses.  
  
Matt shrugs, smiling beatifically.   
  
"I know everything, Franklin," Jack says. "I have friends in high places and lovers in higher places."  
  
"Is this. . .is this also the 'I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it' speech?" Foggy asks.  
  
"No, son," Jack says, without a hint of inflection. "I have several unmanned drones.”

Foggy's heart picks up at that.

“How many dads do you _have_?” Foggy asks, when they’re outside of Jack’s office.

“Well, technically,” Matt says, “None.”

“God, I can’t believe that I didn’t force you to bring me here before,” Foggy says, laughing. “This explains so much about who you are as an incredibly confusing person. We have to bring Karen next.”

“Oh, no, Karen can never come here,” Matt says, shaking his head vehemently.

“Why?”

“If she’s as pretty and blonde as you told me, Jenna will ruin her life.”

 

*

 

Liz is showing them to their seats for that night’s TGS taping when Tracy waves at them from across the room and heads toward them.

"Oh, hey, Fogmeister," Tracy says, rounding on them and clapping a hand on Foggy’s shoulder. He leans in to whisper, loudly, eyes wide, "Has Matt shown you his super secret handicapped ninja skills yet?"

"Ninja skills?" Foggy asks, laughing a little.

"Tracy's just making a joke!" Liz says, rushing forward to start pushing Tracy towards the set. "A funny, funny joke because he's a comedian. A comedian who needs to be backstage right now, at this very moment."

"Ninja skills?" Foggy repeats. Matt's trying to train his face to stay blank. He should have considered this whole situation a little more, but he probably also shouldn't have let Tracy catch him practicing fighting in the basement when he was a kid, so.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," he replies, serenely, slipping an arm around Foggy's waist. "Nobody ever has any idea what Tracy is talking about."

**Author's Note:**

> detectivekatebishop on tumblr! if you want to give me, like, attention or prompts or shame me


End file.
